Injustice: The First Insurgent
'''Injustice: The First Insurgent '''is yet another action fighting video game based entirely on Batman and the DC Comics Universe. It is developed by WhataToonProductions and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the prequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, and it was released for XBOX 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, XBOX One, and Playstation 4. The game was created by Toon, and the script was written by the same person. The script reveals the dialogue and the events of the game. It revolves around the plot of Injustice: The First Insurgent, where the Batman must stop Joker from putting Titan Chemicals mixing with the water of Metropolis as well as many other cities. Sypnosis Taking place as a prequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, it features Batman from Earth 1 as he works with the what used to be Justice League, as they learn of Joker's devestating plan of killing all of Metropolis. You will get to play as Batman and other Bat-Family related characters as you go into battles and search for quests across numerous areas. Gameplay This is the first 3D game where not only will you be able to fight against characters in a 2D format, but you will be able to search for the battles you get into as you roam across Gotham and other areas and find challenges and missions that the Justice League assigns you to. Sypnosis Cast and Characters Injustice: The First Insurgent features a set of characters and voice actors, some reappearing from TV series such as Young Justice and Batman The Animated Series. *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) *Robin (Logan Grove) *Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) *Joker (Mark Hamill) *Red Robin (Vincent Martell) *Black Mask (Brian Bloom) *Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *Ras Al Ghul (Dee Baker) *Batgirl (Tara Strong) *Creeper (James Horan) *Batwing (James C. Mathis III) *Bane (Carlos Alazraqui) *Man-Bat *Poison Ivy *Spoiler *Electrocutioner *Copperhead Not playable characters include: *Justice League (All JL members except Batman related) *Jim Gordon *Vicki Vale Setting Injustice The First Insurgent takes place one or two years before Injustice Gods Among Us. Metropolis is a major setting, as it was in Gods Among Us, where Superman is mutated into a Titan monster. It also features Gotham City, Batman's home ground where he goes to several different locations to battle. Promotions/Trailers/Articles See here for Promotional Extras. Development History *May 22nd, 2013: The game was created. Several characters were added and the script was first written. *August 2nd, 2013: The game was redone entirely. All characters would be redone as well as their moves, character traits and more. The script and score would also be done over. *August 9th, 2013: A comic series was decided to be made for the game. *September 10th, 2013: A full trailer was released revealing several characters and arenas. *October 14th, 2013: The game was released to reviewers, aside a launch trailer for the public. Gallery Deathstroke's Helicopter Going Down.jpg|Aftermath of Batman and Deathstroke's battle Batman Spying.jpg|Batman traveling from tower to tower. Titan Cure.png|The Titan Cure, finally in Batman's hands. Music Score See here for the Music Score of Injustice: The First Insurgent. Category:Games Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Rated T